W. G. Stoll et al., in Helvetica Chemica Acta, Vol. 34, (1951), pp. 1937 to 1943 disclose N-[2-(dimethylamino)cyclohexyl]aniline and procedures for making it from N-(2-hydroxycyclohexyl)aniline and suggest that the compounds therein have antihistamine pharmacological properties, but nothing is said about the compounds of this invention or their use as antidepressant drugs.
J. W. Lewis et al., in an article entitled "The Reactions of Aromatic Nitroso-compounds with Enamines. Part I. The reaction of Nitrosobenzene with 1-Morpholin-1-cyclohexene" in J. Chem. Soc. (London) (1972), Perkins Transactions I, Part III, pp. 2521-2524 discloses inter alia N-(2-morpholin-1-ylcyclohexyl)phenylhydroxylamine and its hydrochloride salt, but it does not disclose or suggest the alkanoylanilides of this invention or their antidepressant properties.
J. W. Lewis et al., in an article entitled "Chemistry and Biological Activity of N-Substituted Hydroxylamines" in J. Pharmaceutical Sciences, December, 1974, Vol. 63, No. 12, pp. 1951-1953 discloses some N-arylhydroxylamines such as N-[2-(N-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]-N-phenylhydroxylamine but these do not have useful CNS properties. Diuretic activity is alleged therein for the alcohols such as [2-(N-piperidinyl)cyclohexyl]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methanol and when the alcohol is acetylated, CNS depressant activity is said to appear. It also discloses the reaction of propionyl chloride with N-[2-(N-piperidinyl)-1,1-dimethylethyl]-N-phenylhydroxylamine to form the N-chloro compound which is then converted to a mixture of chlorinated aniline derivatives. That publication does not teach the compounds disclosed herein, how to make them, nor does it suggest the antidepressant properties which have been found for the compounds disclosed and claimed herein.
Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,492 discloses and claims some 2-anilino- and 2-anilinomethylcycloalkylamines which are useful as antidiabetic drugs in that they can be administered in low dosages for reducing blood sugar. However, that patent in column 2, structure IV generically suggests some of the formula I compounds of the pharmaceutical preparations and use process of this invention as chemical intermediates enroute to the 2-anilinocycloalkyl amines thereof, but it does not suggest any end product practical utility for those structures IV compounds and it does not disclose the compounds claimed herein.